After Romeo and Juliet
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: later that night after Lorelai and Rory from the Romeo and Juliet play at Chilton
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 *thanks to my girl bre for helping me out with this story thank you bre love ya your amazing*  
After Lorelai and Rory leave the play. They go to Luke's for a quick bite to eat. They decide they shouldn't stay out too late, so they head on home.  
''Ok hun I'm tired so I'm going to bed'' Lorelai says as she takes off her coat to hang it up. "Don't stay up too late."  
''Ok'' Rory say. "Night"  
''G-night hun''' she says and kisses Rory before heading upstairs.  
Rory goes to her room and shuts the door. She changes into her pajama's and sits on her bed. She grabs the phone and dial's her dad's number ''Hello'' he says half asleep.  
''Hey dad it's me! Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry but hey listen. Do you have a minute?'' she asks him ''Yea yea sure I have a minute. What's going on? How are you sweetie? How's your mom'  
''we're good we just got home! I was just in a play at school'' she tells him ''oh cool! What play?'' he asks ''Romeo and Juliet. And guess what! I played Juliet!'' she tells him ''Cool'' he says "So thats all you wanted to tell me?'' he asks her "No. So there is this boy'' she explains.  
''Uh oh'' he says with concern.  
''No it's not like that. It's just that he got in some trouble at school, with a few of his friend's and his dad pulled him out of school and now he's being shipped off to North Carolina to Military school! I know that you live in North Carolina and I really like him and I have to be with him! We love each other'' she tells him ''But don't you have a boyfriend? What's going on with him?'' he asks ''We're done. Things lately, between us, haven't been the same. Dean has never been like this. But now that there is another great looking guy. Hes jealous'  
''That's too bad!" he sighs while trying to change the subject. "But what about school and your mom? What does she have to say about all this?'' he asks ''I don't care about Chilton anymore I want to be with Tristan dad! He's all that matter's to me right now'' she tries to say without crying.  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry! Don't cry! Just call me tommorrow and we can talk more. But first ask your mom! She knows best!" he says trying to find the right words to say. He wasn't good at talking about relationship. Wheter it be his own, or his sixteen year old daughter's. He wished he was their to help, but Lorelai would know the most.  
"Ok dad, talk to you tommorow. Love ya!" she wipes her eyes.  
"Love you too!" She hangs up after hearing him disconnect. She lays back and rest her head on her pillow. She stares up at the ceiling, Thinking. Soon she drifts to sleep, with a smile plastured on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Rory wakes up and starts to make Lorelai breakfast in bed she makes some waffles and grabs a pop tart and some orange juice and coffee and puts it on a tray and bring's it upstairs and goes into Lorelai's room

''Mom wake up breakfast is ready'' she says

Lorelai starts to wake up

''wow breakfast in bed for me?'' she asks

''yup'' Rory says

''what did I do to desrve this special treatment?'' she asks Rory

''well your my mom and deserve a nice brekfast in bed and I love you so much'' she says

''aww well arn't you sweet hold it you have a look in your eyes ok kid what did you do what do you want?'' she asks

''I didn't do anything'' Rory says

''spill please'' Lorelai says

''ok ok well I talked to dad last night after we got home'' Rory tells her

''YOU WHAT?'' Lorelai asks

''I called dad'' Rory says

''oh sweetie but why we havn't heard from him in month's'' Lorelai says

''yea I know which is why I'm glad I called because I want to move down to North Carolina with him'' Rory says

''but why sweetie don't you like Connecticut and living here with me?'' she asks

''yea I do you know I do but I'm in love with Tristan and I want to be with him we want to be together and this is how we can be together'' she tell's Lorelai

''tell you what you can do anything you want when you turn 18 and graduate from highschool'' Lorelai says

''but that's so long from now'' Rory says

''yea it is what about you dreams and you future about being a journalist and how hard you've worked and how far we've come to get you to where you are now your throwing away your dream's of going to Harvard to be with a guy!'' Lorelai gets mad

''throwing away your dreams of you wanting me to go to Harvard and Tristen just isin't any guy he's special to me and there's not another Tristan like him out there'' Rory says

''I can't believe what I'm hearing'' Lorelai says

Rory just looks a her with her baby eyes

''hunnie I don't know'' Lorelai says

''Please Mom this is something I have to do for me I feel that this is the right thing for me to do don't you want me to be happy?'' Rory plead's with her

''of course I want you to be happy hunnie'' Lorelai says 


End file.
